Web browsers cache data used by web pages to reduce the amount of network traffic generated by rendering the same page multiple times. The cache for the web browser is shared across multiple web pages. When the size of the cache becomes too large or the amount of time elapsed since the last access of a particular web page becomes too long, the cached data for one or more web pages is deleted. After cached data is deleted, further access of that data requires retrieving the data from the remote server.